Discord Challenge Fic
by Luxord's Xigbar
Summary: Hamlet meets Discord in this comedic crack fic filled with betrayal, action, and tragedy. AU Previous Twilight/Shining Armor Cadence/ Shining Armor Rarity/RD Challenge from my dear friend EderLiru
1. Chapter 1

"Woe is me," Discord exclaimed, "My dear, dear, mother Princess Twilight Sparkle has passed, and who to replace her but Princess Cadence, her one and only sister?" Discord, although distraught by his mother's death, cannot be still for too long and decides to go out and visit some of his friends to ease the loss that has consumed his supposedly non-existent heart. First up, Fluttershy.

"Oh, my lovely Fluttershy, help me!" Discord all but begs and tears of acid come spouting from his eyes, some landing on the furniture that fills Fluttershy's home.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy panics as she moves animals left and right to remove them from the vicinity of the pile of molten goop that used to be her couch. "I heard what happened with your mother, I am so sorry."

"Do not be sorry, my love, for you were not the cause and therefore have no reason to be."

Fluttershy flutters around trying to clean all the melted furniture but finds time to reply with a distracted response of, "What a shame though, she had such great promise. And to die at such a young age..."

That statement got Discord thinking. She was right, his mother did die pretty young.

"... thank god Shining Armor is no longer alone now that he married Cadence, they are so cu-"

"I have to go, thanks for all your help!" said Discord as he sped from her house creating an updraft tha threw her animals all around the room.

"Oh dear..."


	2. Chapter 2

On to AJ

With a kick from her hooves Apple Jack was showered with the literal fruits of her labor as they filled her baskets earning a whole 410 points. Better yet, she payed 1000 bits to have it be x2! Just after her points were totaled and she was beginning her clear the skies game Discord came flying in scaring the living daylights out of her.

"AJ! I think Cadence murdered my mother!" He spurted out as he flew along side her as she zoomed through the sky collecting coins. Up and down AJ went until a break in the clouds allowed her to reply to her favorite manticore.

"What gave ya tha' idea sugarcube?" She replied in a confused tone, after all, Cadence had seemed so nice! But before she could hear his reply she ran into another white cloud that shot her at ludicrous speed through the sky and away from her friend.

"Bye~!" He said with a slight wave, but by now Discord was feeling jittery with anger. How dare Cadence? Just to take over the thrown? How despicable.

Discord returned home only to be greeted by the source of his evil emotions, his new step-mother.

"Oh Discord dear, I just wanted to let you know that your father and I decide that it would be in your best interests to send you off to the distant land of Ponyville to recuperate from the loss of my sister, your mother- Twilight Sparkle."

"But-" "No buts. This is final, now leave at once. I send you with my loyal servants Rarity and Rainbow Dash" and with that Cadence stormed from the room with a evil grin on her face in thought of her plans. For when Discord arrived at Ponywille he had been ordered to be killed by his escorts and a local spy by the name of Pinkie Pie.


	3. Chapter 3

With Rarity and RD

As they neared the border Rarity pulled out her poison dipped sword and tossed another dull blade at Discord. With an unnatural amount of grace Dsicord plucked it from the air and turned to face his newly discovered opponent. After a short amount of time RD realised her unicorn lover had no chance of succeding and so unshethed her own sword and attacked Discord from behind.

(One battle scene later)

RD layed craddling her slashed wing while Rarity lamented the loss of her gorgeous locks and admitted they had been ordered to kill him by her royal majesty Princess Cadence.

With rage in his eyes Discord retrieved the poison dipped sword and flew back to his home of Canterlot with a plot of revenge in mind. He snuck into the castle at night when nobody would be able to see him as he ventured the halls with weapon in hand.

Quietly opening the door to Cadence's sleeping chambers he crept in and slashed her throat.

FIN

Prologue

The next day Discord was found guilty of treason via the murder of the kingdom's queen and was sentenced to death in the most ironic of ways, with the same sword used to kill Cadence.


End file.
